Labirinto de Roseiras
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: • :: One-shot, Shinku's POV :: "Tentarei com todas as minhas forças fazer com que todas nós saiamos desse Labirinto imposto pelo cruel Destino..." :: 30Cookies :: •


**Disclaimer: **Rozen Maiden pertence a Peach-pit. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.  
**Título: **Labirinto de Roseiras.  
**Fandom:** Rozen Maiden.  
**Personagem/Casal: **Todas as sete Rozen Maidens.  
**Set: **Verão.  
**Tema: **23. Labirinto.  
**Gênero: **Shinku's POV.  
**Classificação: **Livre.  
**Sumário:** _Tentarei com todas as minhas forças fazer com que todas nós saiamos desse Labirinto imposto pelo cruel Destino.._

**Avisos: **Leves Spoilers. Essa fanfic não foi betada.

**Labirinto de Roseiras**

Sinto que estou dormindo novamente. Mais uma Era acabou, e mais uma vez não consegui ser Alice.

Olá, sou Shinku, em japonês, Reiner Rubin, em alemão, e Rubi Puro, em português. Sou a orgulhosa quinta boneca Rozen Maiden, e meu objetivo é me tornar Alice, a boneca perfeita, a boneca que meu Pai tanto sonhou. Mas para isso, temos que matar umas as outras: As sete bonecas Rozen Maiden. Cada uma de nós contém um pedaço dessa boneca perfeita, e que em adição nos da vida e poderes para lutar: A Rosa Mystica. Mas, algumas vezes, enquanto eu estou revivendo minhas lembranças, tomando uma xícara de chá bem quente e relaxante, e, na maioria das vezes, olhando para o espelho que eu sempre irei atravessar e que por muitas vezes escrevo minha história sem final, se não há um jeito de conseguir harmonia entre nós, acabando assim com as lágrimas derramadas, e finalmente está tortura acabar?

---------------------------

Estou sentada, como de costume, em minha cadeira de mogno escuro e de tecido vermelho e afofado. A minha esquerda há uma pequena mesa bem detalhada, de mogno também escuro, para combinar. Emcima dessa mesinha há minha xícara amarelada com chá quente até a boca, e só irá acabar quando eu meu descanso for interrompido, para uma nova Era começar. Todo aquele sofrimento... Quanto mais tempo ou ter que suportar?

Minha fiel bengala estava apoiada em um dos braços da minha mesa. Olho para ela com descrição, para não perder nenhum detalhe do "filme" que estava passando a minha frente. Pegou minha xícara com delicadeza e fineze de uma senhorita da mais alta sociedade. Deixo ela enconstar só um pouco em meus lábios e sorvo um pouco daquele líquido quente e ligeiramente aconchegante. Volto minha atenção para aquele filme, aquele tormento registrado na minha mente. Nunca poderei apagar, nunca poderei reescrever o roteiro do filme. Só poderei observar e chorar toda a vez que eu vejo o maior erro de meu passado: Não ter ajudado Suigintou.

Lágrimas escorrem de meus olhos vividamente azuis. Meu lábio inferior retrái um pouco, ele treme. Fecho os meus olhos para não ver ela ser sugada por aquele círculo de luz e gritar meu nome, pedindo ajuda a ela. E o que eu faço? Viro a cara com um ar de desprezo. Nenhuma piedade, nenhuma pena. Como eu sou despresível...

- Não, Shinku! - dou um tapa em minha própria cara, deixando uma leve marca vermelha. Olho seriamente para o filme que estava a minha frente e saiu de minha cadeira. Dou passos firmes até ele e o encaro seriamente. - Irei achar uma solução para que todas nós podemos encontrar com o Pai e sejamos felizes juntas...

Levo minha mão, discretamente trêmula para a tela do filme. Mesmo que aquela tela não seja algo tocável, eu finjo que toco na face de Suigintou, que logo mudava para cada face de uma minhas irmãs.

- Farei isso por você, Suigintou, farei isso por mim... - uma centalha de fraqueza me atinge, querendo me fazer chorar novamente. Espanto-a bravamente e encaro novamente para a tela com toda a minha fúria transformada em determinação - Farei isso por todas nós.

---------------------------

O Pai: O primeiro rosto que eu vejo em minhas lembranças. Estava caminhando em sua direção, ele me mostrava uma rosa. Era tudo tão belo, puro e inocente. Ele é o alvo do desejo mútuo de todas nós. Sim, cada uma de nós tem um desejo pessoal. O meu desejo? Me perdoem, mas não irei contar.

Ele, mesmo sabendo que somos apenas corpos carregando "fragmentos da Alice" - isso é o que eu acho que ele pensa de nós -, nos ama suficientemente para nos ter dado vida. Somos suas damas, damas que lutam pelo seu amor, pela sua atenção e pelo seu carinho. Queremos o melhor para ele, e por isso lutamos... Para que um dia possamos virar Alice e ver o sorriso dele, aquele mesmo sorriso que nos deu quando abrimos nossos olhos pela primeira vez.

---------------------------

Ao longo de minha história, conheco e duelo com todas as minhas irmãs. A primeira delas, pelo que eu me recorde e também minha grande rival, foi Souseiseki. Ela é a mais sábia e mais séria de nós. Sempre zombo de sua aparência tão masculina. Será que ela foi um projeto de boneco? Nunca saberei, mas sempre que pergunta ela fica irritada. Junta dela conheci sua irmã gêmea mais velha, Suiseiseki. Mesmo com nomes parecidos, eles tem significados diferentes. Souseiseki: Estrela de Lapiz-lazulí; Suiseiseki: Estrela de Jade. Elas são as jardineiras dos sonhos, tendo essa habilidade especial: Entrar no mundo dos sonhos, o coração de cada um. Elas podem tirar as ervas daninhas do jardim e regar, para que a árvore possa crescer e ficar forte.

Suiseiseki é muito explosiva emocionalmente. Ama incondicionalmente sua irmã, assim como ama o Pai. Seu objetivo pessoal é se tornar Alice sem que Souseiseki seja sacrificada. Um ato de honra, dignidade e amor, não acham? E eu também aposto que, em seus descansos passados, ela estava assim como eu: Tentando achar uma solução para sair desse labirinto. Isso se ela estivesse viva.

Por outro lado, Souseiseki não teve ter um objetivo pessoal. Ela apenas segue o desejo de seu pai cegamente, não importando que tenha que matar todas nós. Esse era o seu maior defeito. Ela lutou bravamente com Suigintou até o último momento, e como último ato nobre, típico dela, falou para Suiseiseki parar de chorar e ser independente dela. Ela foi uma das mais fortes entre nós. Nunca consegui ganhar dela em nossos duelos, que eram sempre interrompidos por Souseiseki, e eu acho que se fossemos as duas últimas a duelarem pelo amor do pai, com certeza eu perderia.

---------------------------

Tentei me controlar o máximo para não chorar e fechar os olhos quando chegou o momento de rever a cena em que Suigintou entrou em minha história pela primeira vez. Ela era tão incocente, amável, doce. Ensinei ela a andar e como se tomava chá. Fiz isso não por educação, mas porque ela precisava, além de ser minha irmã. Mas, quando ela me abraçou quando conseguiu andar sozinha pela primeira vez, senti o calor que ela passava. Era tranquilo e sem preocupaçãos. Repleto de gratidão e amor. Assim como o do... Pai. E eu, em um ato sem palavras que pudesse descrever, virei a cara para ela. Fui tão fria e sem compreensão. Deveria ter pedido perdão a ela, mesmo que ela tenha destruído o broche que meu Pai deu - mesmo que agora eu saiba que isso foi uma injustiça cometida inocentemente por ele. Por que eu não pedi perdão?

- Por que? - repeti essa pergunta em tom baixo de voz, enquanto chorava de joelhos perante a imagem da irmã mais velha. - Será que... Você poderia me perdoar, Suigintou?

Mesmo ela não ouvindo essas palavras que demoraram Eras para sair de minha boca, eu realmente gostaria que ela me perdoasse.

- Se eu tivesse pedido perdão a ela, ou quem sabe não tê-la tratado daquele jeito... Quem sabe nós não seriamos aliadas neste momento? - minhas lágrimas pararam. Idéias começavam a aparecer e a se conectar uma com a outra como se fosse uma rede elétrica. Voltei a ficar de pé, enquanto observava o filme passar. Um sorriso de felicidade iluminou meus lábios. - É isso...

Quase dou um tapa em minha cabeça de tamanha burrice. Como eu não pude perceber antes? Essas são as soluções para conseguir escapar desse labirinto que o destino nos impunha a cada Era: O perdão, e o amor que sentimos uma pelas outras.

- Suiseiseki ama sua irmã, um amor comparado ao que todas nós sentímos pelo Pai. Suigintou me amou quando eu a ajudei, e era óbvio que, mesmo que ela soubesse de todo o Alice Game, ela não iria me matar. E é a mesma coisa com Kanaria, claro! Como eu não pude pensar nela? Ela e Hina Ichigo são amigas, e acima de tudo irmãs. Como elas poderiam matar umas as outras? Mesmo pela pressão elas nunca se matariam. - quase pulei de alegria naquele momento, porém, nada estava completo.

---------------------------

Kirakishou: A mais nova das irmãs. Só a vimos na última Era. Acho que ela apenas nos observava para dar o golpe fatal que acabaria com todas nós. E ela quase conseguiu.

Ela não tem sentimos, apesar de estar sorrindo o tempo todo. Ama somente a Suigintou e o Pai, porém a traiu. Ela matou Suiseiseki, se passando por Souseiseki. Matou Kanaria e Hina Ichigo. Quase matou a mim e a Suigintou, porém o tempo havia acabado. Agora é minha última chance de conseguir escapar desse labirinto.

Vendo as últimas cenas do filme, percebo que ela retira seu tapa-olho, mostrando um olho vazio. Será que ela também é um projeto inacabado assim como Suigintou? Ou será que o Pai a fez desse jeito? Não... Não pode ser. O Pai não seria tão cruel assim.

Ela é o único obstáculo. Mas como fazer com que ela e suigintou liberem as Rosas Mysticas que pegaram? Será difícil fazer com que Suigintou me perdoe depois de todas essas Eras. e só Suigintou sabe como ela é. Por isso terei que tentar de todas as formas me redimir com Suigintou e assim conseguir chegar a Kirakishou, para que finalmente todas nós tenhamos a paz.

- Essa será a minha primeira e última tentativa. Não irei falhar, minhas irmãs. - com minha bengala em mãos e a aperto com insegurança, não sabendo se os próximos passos que eu irei dar para essa minha última jornada serão totalmente claros e certos. - Eu juro que não falharei!

Choro minhas últimas lágrimas de dor e magoa. Sinto que o filme estava desaparecendo.

---------------------------

Andando em direção ao meu novo servo, abro os olhos lentamente. Sorrio para aquela pequena garotinha. Suas feições me lembravam Sara, irônico, não? Irei tratá-la como merece: Como uma dama, não como uma empregada. Tratarei ela como uma amiga.

Via os olhos dela brilharem de emoção. Ela estava sorrindo e logo me agarrava. Não me importava. Começo meu longo discurso de sempre, e para minha felicidade ela aceita. Conto para ela mais sobre os detalhes, sobre as minhas descobertas. Mesmo eu não querendo que ela se machuque, preciso de sua força, pois sou incapaz de lutar sozinha contra Kirakishou e Suigintou.

Agora que o segredo para a saída do labirinto está descoberto, só precisarei por em prática. Não irei decepcioná-las. Não irei...

**Fim**

__________________________________________

**Notas finais:**

Foi um certo desafio para mim (ou não) fazer essa fanfic, já que eu só uso a Shinku para sofrer em minhas fanfics. XD Só que, como podem ver, ela foi meio que uma heroína dessa vez. E eu espero que esteja de bom agrado para os fãs de Rozen Maiden essa minha interpretação da Shinku ^^

É isso aê! Aoi Koufuku de volta e com bastante fanfic! UHUL LOL -apanha até a morte-

Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Sayo o/

4 de Fevereiro de 2009


End file.
